The invention relates to a method for the cutting out of vegetables heads, fruits or parts thereof which have on their underside a central part (stipe), which is to be cut out from the surrounding part along a hemispherical or ogival face, in particular cauliflower. The diameter of the cauliflower is established and the value thus determined is used for setting and controlling the cutter which carries out the cutting, guided on a circular path, in particular for adapting the diameter of the cutter circular path and the penetration depth of the cutter.
The invention also relates to an apparatus for the cutting out of vegetable heads, fruits or parts thereof which have on their underside a central part (stipe), which is to be cut out from the surrounding part along a hemispherical or ogival face, in particular cauliflower. The apparatus includes a receptacle for the cauliflower, a sensing device establishing the diameter of said cauliflower, and a cutting head which is arranged underneath the receptacle and which can be driven by means of a rotary drive. The cutting head is preferably rotatable about a vertical axis and is fitted with an arced cutter, which is arced toward said axis, and revolves about the latter and can be pivoted on a circular arc which is convex with respect to this axis by means of a periodically operating lifting drive. The cutting head is pivotable between a lower inactive position and an upper cutting position in which the free cutter tip at least reaches said axis. An adjusting device, actuated by said sensing device, is provided for adjusting the diameter and the height of the cutter path of revolution.
Where reference is made in the following to a cauliflower to be processed, specifying this vegetable is intended to be by way of example only, and it will be understood that the invention is suitable for other food materials as well.
The prior art referred to above is exemplified in German Offenlegungsschrift 2,750,820. Serving as a receptacle for the cauliflower to be processed is a rotary plate which rotates about a vertical axis and has, for example, six openings each for receiving a cauliflower. By means of a drive chain, a step-by-step rotation of the rotary plate as well as a lifting and lowering movement of the cutter take place. By means of a second motor, the rotary drive for the cutting head takes place. Pivotal holding arms, which can be pressed under spring loading against the outer circumference of the cauliflower head, serve for holding firm the cauliflower used. One of these holding arms serves at the same time for establishing the diameter of the cauliflower head and changes the diameter of the cutter path of revolution by means of a cam control. The raising and lowering of the cutter is also controlled by means of cams. In this case, there is a positive kinematic coupling between the adjustment of the diameter and the height of the cutter path of revolution, such that the adjustment of the one parameter also effects at the same time an enforced adjustment of the other parameter.
The restricted adjustment possibilities of the known apparatus prove to be disadvantageous, with the result that cauliflower heads of very small and very large dimensions cannot be readily processed one after the other; rather, a presorting of the cauliflower heads with regard to their size is necessary. It is also disadvantageous that the diameter of the stipe to be cut out cannot be controlled independently of the height of the stipe to be cut out.